


Day 1: Radiate

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fictober 2020, Hanahaki Disease, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Roman wasn’t in love with Patton Foster. That would be silly. Sure, he had butterflies in his stomach when Patton was around, and he could feel heat radiate from his cheeks whenever Patton smiled at him, but that was nothing.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Day 1: Radiate

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off on a great note! 
> 
> If you notice, I'm not using the official Inktober list for reasons, I'm using a list that I made from a random word generator. It's been pretty fun so far!

Roman wasn’t in love with Patton Foster. That would be silly. Sure, he had butterflies in his stomach when Patton was around, and he could feel heat radiate from his cheeks whenever Patton smiled at him, but that was nothing.

Nothing at all.

Because he couldn’t be in love with his brother’s boyfriend. That would be- cliché. And inappropriate, and all that jazz. 

Definitely not a good thing.

But Patton was gorgeous. Honey blonde curls and big blue eyes behind thick glasses. Freckles that looked like stars, and plump lips that seemed just perfect for kissing. Patton was the literal definition of beautiful. 

And he was very, very taken. 

So Roman couldn’t be in love with him. Definitely not.

The aster and morning glory petals in his bathroom sink told him otherwise. 

A wish that things could go differently and a celebration of love in vain. 

Roman was in love with Patton Foster, and it was killing him.

He couldn’t get surgery. How could he explain that to Remus, to their parents? ‘Hey, I’m so in love with my twin’s boyfriend that I’m dying.’ No, no, he would just have to ride it out. 

Sometimes the flowers went away on their own. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Roman? Kiddo, are you okay?”

He felt a tickling at the back of his throat, and great coughs shook his body until the damned petals came out.

“Roman?” 

“I’m fine, Pat!” Another petal fell from his lips as he spoke, and he glared balefully at it.

“If you’re sure, kiddo. I- eek!” 

There was a squeal from the other side of the door, and then sounds of kissing. Roman curled up in a ball and pressed his hands over his ears.

~~

Some days, Roman wondered if Remus knew. The possessive glint in his eyes whenever he, Roman, and Patton were in the same room said that he might. The way he pulled Patton from Roman’s side to his own when he thought they were sitting too close, the way he kissed Patton in front of Roman. 

As if he knew, and wanted Roman to see that he couldn’t have Patton. That Patton loved Remus, and there wasn’t any changing that. 

It would be understandable. Roman had taken so many things from Remus in the past. Roman was the golden child, loved by parents and teachers and strangers. Remus was odd, full of outbursts about strange things and with violent dreams. 

And Patton loved him, so Roman wouldn’t- couldn’t take that away. Even as he choked on the brilliant blue petals that grew in his lungs.

~~

Remus and Patton left for a date one day, and came back with a ring on Patton’s finger. 

Roman coughed up his first full bloom in the bathroom soon after.

~~

Logan knew. He knew and he urged Roman to just go to the emergency room.

“Get it over with, Roman. It would be hard on your loved ones to lose you over something so trivial.”

Logan’s parents had his seed taken out when he was a child, he wouldn’t understand. 

He still rubbed Roman’s back as he sat crouched over the toilet, coughing the flowers out of his lungs.

~~

“You’ll be my best man, won’t you?” 

Remus either didn’t actually know, or he was a crueler man than Roman thought he was. 

“Of course!”

Roman was a glutton for punishment. 

~~

The wedding was beautiful, even if Roman spent a large portion of it desperately holding back his coughs. He couldn’t ruin this day with blood. 

Logan glared at him from his position at Patton’s side, and Roman ignored him. 

~~~~

Roman didn’t make it to the reception. Patton and Remus looked everywhere, but he wasn’t at the venue. When they asked Logan if he’d seen Roman, the other man had cursed, grabbed his keys, and ran out of the building.

Remus followed. That was his brother, his best friend. If Logan thought something was wrong, something had to be wrong. 

Patton stayed behind to entertain the guests.

They found him kneeling at the altar in the church, clutching a veritable bouquet of flowers in a death grip. 

The morning glories were already wilting.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
